Moments With Zach
by GallagherGirlfan22
Summary: Just a collection of Zach moments thought up in my mind. First fanfiction. Has some swearing and might contain violence later on. Please review! **Under serious revision**
1. Road Trip

**Zach's POV**

"You really had no idea that I existed? That you had a son?" I ask for the hundredth time in the last few hours. I hate this, I hate that I need validation from a man I hardly know… my father. I never expected to meet my father, and I will gladly admit that I was right for wishing that some unfortunate event took him off this planet. I hate him, I absolutely hate him.

"No, Zach, I had no idea. I swear that if I did then I never would have left you with her. I may not be the best human being, but I'm not the devil either. I know what she's like and I wish that I could turn back time and rescue you from her, I really do." I look at Townsend to see if he was lying. His pupils weren't dilated, his breathing didn't quicken and he didn't squirm around. Of course he is a trained liar, so none of that really means anything. For some insane reason though, I felt like he was being honest with me. Maybe it was the desperation in his voice.

"Why didn't you… just check?" I blush slightly at the stupidity of the question. I could see him trying not to laugh at the question. "I'm serious. If you are willing to do 'it' with a woman then you should be willing to make sure you didn't get her pregnant," I say defensively. He is now laughing openly at me and really starting to tick me off. I quickly turn and glare out the window so he wouldn't notice me getting upset. I'm seriously considering kicking him out of the vehicle when he finally stops laughing.

"Zach, I'm sorry I laughed. You obviously don't have a lot of relationship experience. Besides the fact that Catherine honey-potted me, you don't call a woman back if you're not interested in going out again. I think we can call that the first father-son lesson, so-"

"No, you don't get to do that," Zach interrupts. "You don't get to show up after eighteen years and pretend that this is a normal relationship between a dad and son. You may be my father, but you'll never be my dad. That position will always belong to Joe, the real reason I am the person that I am. He's the one who always made sure I had a safe place to sleep and a meal to eat. He is the one who saved me from my mother and from the Circle. Let's not try to fool anybody, especially ourselves that this is going to reshape our lives. You're just the man who had sex with my mother and I am just the end result of the night. You admitted it yourself that you were honey-potted. You never loved her, you were probably drunk, and it was a mistake. Just forget it! Let's not talk anymore, okay, can we do that? I think you owe me at least that." If he ever responded, I didn't hear him, I was already zoned out.

About an hour later Townsend started talking again. "I wouldn't have chosen to have a kid, you know. But I do, and I'm glad it's you. You're a good person and a very promising spy. And as much as I hate to say this, I'm glad you had Joe. I'm happy that you had someone other than Catherine taking care of you," he sighs. The middle part made my chest feel warm and like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, I wouldn't have chosen to have a father who was absent for the first eighteen years of my life, but I do, and I guess I'm glad it's you. Because you are a great spy, not because you're a good person," I mumble the part, hoping he doesn't hear it, but of course he does.

"So you hate me. I guess if I was in your shoes, I would too. You do have plenty of reasons to. Its okay, I don't mind, I just hope it doesn't last forever. I want to make this up to you, and I'm maybe looking forward to a couple of grandchildren," Townsend expresses, speaking his mind completely.

"I'm not having children. I couldn't do that to a child"

"You couldn't do what? Leave before you met them?" Townsend guesses.

"No, go off on a mission and never return," I lie.

"It doesn't always happen, you know. And I don't think you'd ever abandon a child, not when you've been on the receiving end of it. I think you'd be a good dad as well, for whatever it's worth."

"I'm not going to call you 'dad', you know," I tell him flatly.

"That's okay, I don't expect you to. But if you change your mind, well, that's okay too," he finishes with a smirk. I return my sight to the scenery we're passing by and can't help give a small smirk as well. Maybe knowing my father won't be so bad.


	2. Quotes

**Okay, here are some of my favorite lines from Zach, and what I think was going through his mind at the time he came up with them. Contains spoilers from the books so don't read this if you still haven't read all of them (shame on you!) None of the quotes belong to me (Duh), all belong to the great and powerful Ally Carter.**

**1.)** "Well," I begin saying while looking her up down in her beautiful red strapless dress. "You don't look hideous." I finish. Did I really just say that? How dumb can I get? How's she going to react? Did I just completely ruin my chances with her? Yes, very, probably not very good, and probably. I answer all of my questions, while staring at her. I'm an idiot. I offer her my hand and we make our way to the grand hall.

**2.) "**Oh, and Cammie." I begin, stepping towards her and dipping her in the middle of her school, with everybody watching, pressing our lips together. "I always finish what I start." I say as we break apart. Who would have thought that would have felt so good?

"So I guess this is good bye?" I hear her ask.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. What would be the odds of that?" I say winking before walking out the mansion. I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot more Cammie in the future.

**3.)** I spot Jimmy in the window reflection. I press Cammie up against the wall and say "Just so you know, Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now." Of course, this is when someone says "Oh my, gosh! Cammie, is that you?" We break apart, but not before she hears me curse. "It is you!" Cammie makes her way over there. I fight the urge to curse again or to punch something or _someone_ and go to stand next to Cammie.

**4.)** "You're making a bad habit out of this." I tell Cammie after following her to the P&amp;E barn. Judging by her reaction she wasn't expecting me to find her so quickly.

"You should be with him." She says, while looking up to the night sky.

I take a step forward before saying "I'm right where I need to be."

"Did Abby…" She begins, not wanting to have to finish it. I understood what she was asking though.

"She's telling them now." I look at her, trying to read her reaction.

She startled me when she asked "Is Joe your father, Zach?"

"No." I shake my head, both surprised and not surprised by her question. I knew it would come eventually. "I never knew my dad. I don't know anything about him," I finish.

She has a guilty expression on her face, almost as if she is ashamed for asking me.

"I'm sorry." She tells me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm not. I have Joe." I quickly say, trying to persuade myself too.

"I'm glad he's awake. I'm glad he's back." She tells me, trying to hold back tears.

"Gallagher Girl.: I begin reaching for her, but she steps away and cuts me off.

"My dad's not coming back."

"I know." I tell her, wanting her to stop before she starts crying.

"He's not missing, Zach. He's dead."

"I know." I say again, knowing what's coming next.

"They killed him!" And there it is. And to think, if I would have told somebody, I could have prevented her from suffering through all of this.

"You're alive, Cammie." I state, needing her to understand how important that was.

"Mr. Solomon is alive."

_"You're_ alive." I repeat, just wanting her to stop.

"My dad."

_"You're alive_." I emphasize and say for a third time and she breaks down into my arms.

She slept through the night, not waking up at all until dawn. Not shifting. Not squirming. Just a deep sleep.

"Go back to sleep," I tell her while smoothing her hair.

"Zach, where did you go? When you were looking for me?" I hear her ask me the next morning.

"Crazy," I whisper against her head. "I went crazy."

**Okay, that was only four quotes, but trust me, if Zach said it, then it's one of my favorite lines from the books. Some people are alcoholics, I'm a ****_ZacharyGoodeoholic._**** Yep. Enjoy, and have a wonderful day! (That last comment reminds me so much of my science teacher, I hate her so much!)**


	3. Quotes Part 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My sister got the laptop and now all I have is a desktop which is so slow and it is hard to get anytime to type on it. Someone said I should do more quotes, so I am. I have started a few other chapters, so hopefully it wont take as long to update next time. Please review, it motivates me to work faster and harder.**

**1.)** I'm chasing Cammie down a street in Rome calling her name over and over again. "Cammie, wait!" I yell out as she runs into the road. "Cammie, stop! Cammie!" I finally wrap my arms around her and pull her out of the busy intersection.

"No," Cammie kept murmuring as she tried to pry herself out of my arms.

"Cammie! Gallagher Girl, wake up!" I tell her and shake her.

"No, no," she continues mumbling.

"Cammie!" I yell again, slamming her against a wall. "Cammie, are you okay? Cammie, wake up. Tell me you're okay. Tell me-, "I beg.

"Where am I? Zach?"

"Cammie. Are you okay?"

"Why are you here, Zach?" She snaps at me. "Why aren't you at school? Why are you… You ran away."

"I was worried about out," I confess. "Looks like I was right to."

"So you just… left?"

"All the cool kids are doing it," I'm about to smirk but stop myself. I'm reaching out for her when she pulls away and starts walking in the opposite direction. "Cammie, what are you doing?" I begin to ask but she cuts me off.

"I don't know, okay?"

"Come on," I grab her hand and lead her away. "We've got to get you back to Abby before she-"

"Were you here with me Zach? Last summer…"

"What are you talking about, Gallagher Girl?"

"I know you left the Baxters'. I know you ran away. And… I know I was in Rome. And I wasn't alone."

"Someone else was with you?" I am utterly shocked. "Someone else was _with you?_"

"Tell me, Zach. And don't lie to me." She demands.

"I'm not lying!" I snap at her again. "Last summer I _did_ go looking for you. And when I couldn't find you, I went looking for my _mom. _And that's not exactly something that I'm proud of." I notice that she is shivering so I take off my coat and try to put it around her.

"Don't" Cammie snaps at me.

"Listen to me," I grab her arms and face her."I couldn't find you. And I will never forgive myself for that. Ever." I'm about to lean in to kiss her, but I realize the danger she is in out here. I have to get her somewhere safe, and fast.

**2.)** "Where's Cammie?" I ask.

"You look disappointed to see me, Zach. Don't you like my jacket?" Macey teases me.

"Where is she?" I demand.

"At school, watching from a live video feed." Her answer is quick and smooth, but I know it's a lie. "She's safe."

"The jammers at the school wouldn't allow that, Macey. Now where is she?" I look around, scanning all the alleys, trying to spot her hiding spot. "I know she is around her somewhere."

"She's safe where she is, Zach," I hear Bex say as she steps out of the shadows of a movie theater. "And we're going to keep her that way."

"I need to talk to her."

"So talk. We've got her on comms. She can hear you." Macey tells me.

"I need to see her." Bex puts her hand to her ear before shouting "You stay right where you are."

"She's lucky to have you," I murmur. "She needs you."

"What are you doing here, Zach?" I shake my head and look at the ground.

"It's complicated." I haven't been able to talk to Grant, I haven't seen Cammie in a while and Joe isn't around right now, but instead of saying 'I don't know what the point of my life is if I can't protect her' I just choose to say it's complicated. It seems like a much better idea.

"So un-complicate it," I hear Cammie say. "You're with him."

"Technically he's on an errand half way around the world right now," I try to joke. Bad mistake.

"Liz and Macey told me that just because you go to Blackthorne doesn't mean… but you really are with him." Cammie says just louder than a whisper, I can barely hear her.

"Gallagher Girl, listen to me," I begin saying.

"So… what happened, Zach? Did the Circle recruit you too?"

I stare at her for a long time before lowering my and whispering "Not exactly."

"What are you doing here, Zach?" Cammie asks me.

"He asked me to get a message to you."  
"So _send _me a message!" She snaps at me. "What was so important that I had to risk my friends safety to sneak out here? Huh? What was so-"

I had to _see_ you." I Take a step forward and grab her hands. I mess around with her fingers for a while before saying "I had to know that you were okay. I had to see you and touch you and… know." I confess to her. I brush the hair from her face. "In London…" I trail off, not trusting my voice to continue. "After D.C…"

"I'm fine, CAT scans and X-rays were normal. No lasting damages."

"Really," I touch her face again. "Cause I'm not."

**3.)** I watch as Cammie takes off running again. I try to chase her but she is smaller than I am and knows the tunnels better. She finally stops, looks out a window and pants.

"Don't do that," I tell her as I spin her around to face me. "Don't you ever run away again."

"I killed someone."

"You saved Bex."

"They think I'm dangerous. They think-"

"They don't know you!" I shout. "They don't know you." I grab Cammie's hands. "I know you," I tell her.

"They're strangers," She says, more to herself than to me.

"Yeah," I agree.

"Impartial, informed and unbiased strangers." She pulls away from me and looks up. "And they think something is wrong."

"Why did you kill him?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I don't even remember doing it. I was-"

"Why didn't you let me do it? They teach us how to do those things. At Blackthorne." I interrupt her.

"The Gallagher Academy doesn't exactly leave its graduates clueless on the subject, you now," Cammie snaps at me, clearly offended.

I shake my head. "They teach you how to _save lives_. They teach us how to _take them_. And then, how to live with ourselves after…" I trail off. "It's all my fault."

"Nothing is your fault."  
"I told you to run away. I gave you the idea."  
"No you didn't, I'd known for a long time that it was my best option."  
"You should have taken me!" I start shouting. "You needed me," I say quieter this time.

"Why? So I could watch Mr. Solomon's protégé throw himself on another bomb to protect me? So that I could watch someone else get hurt?"

"So we could keep each other safe."

"News flash, Zach! I am safe!" She shouts.

"You could have died, Cammie."

"I'm breathing. And I'm home and-"

"You could have died," I say, stepping closer to her.

"I'm fine."  
"You could have died," she starts crying. I want to wrap her in my arms, but I don't.

"I don't remember. I don't remember. I killed someone."

"I know."

"I killed someone and I don't even remember pulling the trigger. That can't be normal. You take a man's life, you should remember it. You should know what you're doing and…" I kiss her; I run my hands through her hair. "I remember this." She whispers and runs her hand along my chest. " I remember this." I kiss her again. "I… are you afraid of me, Zach?"

"No."  
"I am."

**Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Marriage Proposal

**I erased a few chapters and I will be updating he other chapters, so this story will be improved and hopefully longer. This will now be the first chapter of the story(way to state the obvious, I know). I NEED suggestions for future chapters, so please help me out. It will take longer if no one helps me, I will give you credit, I swear! I'm not sure when Cammie's birthday is, so in the story it is in early spring. I don't own the Gallagher Girls! Thanks for checking my story out, I hope you like it!**

**Zach's PoV**

Today's the day. It's Cammie's twentieth birthday, and it is the perfect day for me to propose to her. I've enlisted Grant and Macey's help. Macey is going to force her to go shopping while Grant and I bake her a cake and set up for her not-so-surprise birthday party(Liz has a big mouth, that is the last time I will ever tell her a secret). We are having her party by the lake outside the mansion. Rachel knows about it, and even gave me the engagement ring Mr. Morgan gave her (she wants it to stay in the family). Nobody besides the three of them knows. I was considering telling Joe, but in case he decides to kill me because I want to marry her I at least want to be able to spend some time with her on her birthday.

" Add two eggs and stir well. Zach! I can't find the eggs! How do you bak a cake when you don't have any eggs?where did they go?"Grant screamed at me, not caring I was less than three feet away. I think it's safe to say he's even more worried about this than I am. Why did I put him in charge of baking the cake? "Zach! This is a serious problem! I can't find the stupid eggs!" Oh yeah, because I thought I would be a quiet task.

"Dude, stop screaming and calm down. The eggs are behind you. I'm the one who should be panicking. Why are you freaking out?" I ask trying not to show how scared I was about this.

"Because Zach. You're doing this whole thing to propose to Cammie, who is Bex's best friend. That means I'm going to have to do something even better when I propose to Bex or she will seriously hurt me." Grant states using his 'duh' voice.

I roll my eyes. "What if she says no? What am I suppose to do then?" I look at him, finally letting my concerns out. "What if she decides to off me because I ask her. Or what if she wanted it done privately, not in front of a lot of people. What if she only says yes so she doesn't hurt my feelings, or because she feels she doesn't have a choice?" I finish saying, gasping for breath.

Grant cuts me off before I can continue. "Hey, don't worry. She's had plenty of time to leave you or kill you, and she hasn't. If you should be scared about anything be scared about Solomon. Sure he might act like he likes you, but you have no idea what he might be thinking about. He could be coming up with a plan to get rid you for good right as we speak."

I glare at him and secretly hoping he burns himself when he's putting the cake in the oven. "Okay. Next we need to blow up some balloons-"

"I'll get the C-4"Grant interrupts.

"Then set the tables up and hang up decorations." I say, clapping my hands together once, creating a loud sound and making Grant jump. "What, did you scare yourself by talking about 'Solomon'?" I tease.

" He may like you, but I don't think he likes me. He still glares at me when I'm by him."

"Maybe that's because you almost burnt his house down when we were seven."

"Hey! He shouldn't have just left matches laying around with seven year olds running around." He declares, starting get defensive.

"Come on genius, we don't have a lot of time." I say heading towards the door.

"Happy birthday dear Cammie, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings, and we watch her blow out the candles. I cut her the slice where the ring is and give her the plate.

"Here you go baby. Chew carefully." I warn her, and get a questioning look back.

"I know how to chew, Zach, I've been doing it for 19 and ½ years. I watch her as she eats the cake, getting ready for the ring to show up when she finishes her piece. No ring.

"Where is it!" I practically scream when I leap out of my seat and start ripping the cake apart, trying to find it. Nothing comes up. I glare at Grant. "Where's the ring, Grant?" I ask him trying to remain calm.

"What ring? Oh, that ring. I thought I put it in there, are sure you just aren't overlooking it?" I stare at him until he becomes uncomfortable. He starts squirming and glancing around at out surroundings.

"Run." I snap at, and he takes off, with me barreling after him. I hear laughter in the background, a couple laughs, and when it finally set in, a lot of screaming (mostly Liz and Bex). After punching Grant a couple times and getting my bearings together I return to the party, covered in dirt and cake. Cammie kisses me, and mumbles something against my mouth that resembles a "yes", and I start returning the kiss and everybody around us claps and whoops and hollers. I hear Macey say something about planning another wedding, and Rachel talk about grandchildren, but none of that mattered as I held my Gallagher Girl in my arms.

**Okay, I hope this was better than before. Please,please leave a review. It actually hurts an authors feelings when they work very hard on a story and no one really leaves a review. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Worries and Weddings

** I really tried to make this chapter better, I was happy with it the first time, and now I'm improving everything about my story. I need suggestions, please help! In this story(or at least chapter) the Circle still exists. I don't own the Gallagher Girls. I hope you enjoy.**I  
We were all gathered around a small table in Sublevel three, watching Liz and Jonas try to track down Catherine. We had just received news from the CIA that she was back in Virginia, and we were put on high alert. Watching Liz type about a million words a minute I let my mind wander. I knew what Zach was thinking, and how far he was willing to go to protect Cammie. He was willing to do anything to protect her, I think everybody would give their lives to keep her safe.

"She's about an hour north from here, and it doesn't look like she's headed this way, but that doesn't mean anything. She knows how to trick the system." Liz warned everybody. Suddenly Zach's phone rang, making everybody jump a little in the room.

"Who's it from?" Bex asks, trying, and failing to keep the worry from her tone.

"I don't know, it's a blocked number." Zach says. He starts reading it, but not aloud. He suddenly gets up and runs towards the elevators. Before the doors close he shouts "don't leave!"

We sit there for a while, or at least feels like a while, but in reality was really only like five minutes before Joe and I decide to go see where Zach went.

"Be careful you guys. Don't do anything stupid." Rachel warns us.

We rush outside and run over to the PE barn when we see Zach talking to someone. It doesn't look like he's in any trouble, so we decide to stick back and just listen. The mystery guy is talking about Catherine. She doesn't plan on coming this way, she doesn't even care about Cammie anymore, she is targeting someone else. We watch as the guy leaves, via a window, and Zach turns and heads our way when a shot rings out. We watch in horror as the bullet hits Zach in the upper chest and he falls. All of a sudden my life goes from fast pace to slow motion. I see Joe talking to me, but I don't hear anything. Joe is applying pressure to the bullet hole when I finally come back down to earth. I hear Zach moan and notice that he has lost way to much blood. I text Jonas and let him know what happened and then I call an ambulance.

***** 3 hours later*****

Cammie and I are sitting in Zach's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. The bullet didn't hit any important organs, but he lost a lot of blood.  
"He's going to be fine." I say, trying to reassure myself just as much as Cammie. "He's gone through worse."

"I know. It's just really crappy timing. We're supposed to be getting married next week. Next week, Grant! It was stressful enough without my fiancé getting shot. Next week! We can't exactly cancel now. My family from Nebraska will be here Monday. That's only three days away! Our wedding is Wednesday. What is he going to do? Show up high as a kite on pain meds?" She rants, trying her best not to cry. Zach starts shifting as the anesthesia starts wearing off. We let the nurses know, and they give him some morphine. When Zach wakes up fully (or as fully as one can while on morphine), he starts mumbling something.

"Have you ever seen Zach high Cammie?" I ask, chuckling.

"No. Why?" she looks at me with a curious look in her eyes.

"9th grade he had his wisdom teeth taken out. It was highlarious. He went on and on about food. Mostly McDonalds." I respond.  
Zach was staring at me the entire time I was talking about him. "What?" I ask him.

"I am high." He states, and it kind of sounds like he's mad about it, but it is hard to tell. Cammie and I both laugh and she says "Yes, yes you are." The rest of the day pretty much went like this, him saying every few minutes "I'm high." It was a funny ending to a horrific day.

**Cammies PoV**

Tomorrow we get married. It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but I'm too worried about Zach and Catherine to feel the happiness. Zach was released from the hospital yesterday with some mild pain killers, so he shouldn't be too out of it tomorrow. We are finishing the last few things so all we have to do tomorrow is get married.

"That's not where it's supposed to be!" Macey snaps at Joe and Townsend. "Move it to the left about four inches. Yes, right there! Was that so hard?" Macey stomps away, towards where Grant and Preston are standing. "You two! Why are you just standing there? You could at least act like you're being productive!"

"But we are doing something. We're on babysitting duty." Grant says, pointing at Zach, who is in the process of trying to pop a balloon.

"Zachary Goode! Don't you dare do that." Macey warns Zach, who then backs away from the balloon. "Good boy."

"Zach stay right here, ok? Preston and I actually have to go and do work." Grant complains as he glares at Macey. "I want to eat. I haven't ate anything since 8:00. Can we take a break?"

"Grant. It's only 8:15, absolutely not. Stop complaining or I will get Bex."

I start laughing, watching this all happen when Macey looks at me and says "Cameron! Don't you dare make me come over there! Go help the girls with the decorations." And off I went. We all know not to mess with Macey when it comes to weddings. Abby almost lost a finger over the location of a streamer at my mom's wedding.

***** 2 hours later*****

We are all headed back to our rooms when Zach decides he wants to walk me to mine (or more like follow me when I keep him up right).

"Good night Ms. Morgan. Tonight is the last night people can call you that and be correct." He smirks (well, he tries too anyways.) He leans down and kisses me.

"Good night Mr. Goode." I say after we break apart. I make sure he gets to his room safely before I go to bed.

***** Next Day*****

Joe takes my arm as the doors open and we start walking down the aisle slowly. I feel my face turn red when everybody turns to look at us. Everybody but Zach, he's a little distracted by a balloon that's higher up than the others. Yeah, he showed up high, apparently Grant ended up taking him back to the infirmary around midnight last night because the pain was so bad. Grant was holding his arm, keeping him steady and trying to get him to look at me. We got to the stage-like-thing and I reached for Zach's hand (his left arm was in a sling) grasping it tightly, trying to get Zach's attention. The priest started the ceremony without Zach even noticing. When it came time for Zach to say 'I do' we had to shake him and the priest had to repeat the part. Zach's answer was "I guess."

Grant nudged him and whispered "Say I do."

"I do what?" Zach demanded, clearly getting upset about being told what to do. People started laughing, thinking that we had planned this. I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from getting upset with Zach. Apparently the priest accepted Zach's answer because he was turning to me asking the question.

"I do." I responded. We kissed and exchanged rings (Zach's had to go on his right hand because his left arm was in a sling), and we walked back down the aisle. All I could think about was how I would be telling our kids what our wedding day was like because Zach isn't going to remember a single moment of it. And I laughed at this thought.

**Ok, how was that? I had fun writing this chapter, it gave me a chance to write in Cammie's point of view. I have had firsthand experience with people who are high on pain meds, so this is actually pretty accurate. I quoted a show called Psych in this the second have, let me know if you watch it and bonus points if you can tell me which part is the quote. please review. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Something's wrong

**Probably won't be a very good chapter, I'm trying to put a little bit more dialogue than the last couple chapters, but not like the first chapter. Also, if you could give me some ideas for upcoming chapters it would be greatly appreciated.**

"And you're not pulling my leg?" I ask Cammie yet again.

"No, Zach, all of that really happened. That's why they should make it a law that you can't get married when you're on pain killers." Cammie chuckles as she says this. She leans down and kisses me, it's short, sweet, simple, _perfect._ "Are you feeling any better? Does it still hurt really bad?" She practically interrogates me.

"Gallagher Girl, its fine. The doctor said its fine, it feels fine, I'm_ fine_." I put extra emphasize on the word just to get her to stop asking me. We're about to kiss again when someone starts banging on the door.

"You two better be fully clothed in there. You have only been married for 72 hours and Zach's been high for 70 of them!" Grant yells. Cammie starts blushing when she gets what he was implying and rushes to the door. She opens it and roughly pulls Grant in our room before he could say anything else.

"And if you ever want to be completely unclothed with Bex again you won't say anything else like that about me ever again. Understand?" she asks him, glaring at him, her voice dangerously low.

Grant holds his hands up in surrender and shakes his head. I hear an "I see why you like her Zach." before an "Ow! Damn Cammie, you kick hard, like harder than Bex hard." I start laughing and sit up to see Grant holding his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does your arm hurt?" I ask teasingly. "Get out."

"Zachy, get out of bed, I told my mom and Joe we would be in her office by 9:30."

"Yes dear." I respond without even thinking about complaining.

"Wow. Been married three days and you're already whipped Zachy." Grant mocks. He receives a pillow in the face in return. I glare at him until he makes his way out of the room.

"Finally. Where were we?" I ask Cammie, hoping to capture the mood again when she responds sharply "Getting out of bed." I groan but do so anyways.

"Why do we have to go visit your mom? We aren't leaving for a few more days, and even when we do leave it's only an hour drive, 45 minutes if I let you drive."

"Because Zach I want to see her. Do you have a problem with that?" She snaps at me angrily, clearly upset with me.

"No baby. Let me change." I mumble, feeling guilty about upsetting her.

I spend the rest of the day trying to make it up to her, doing anything I possibly could, but she remained mad at me. So I gave up trying to please her, and started to try to figure out why she was in a bad mood. I mean I make fun her driving all of the time and she hasn't gotten mad at me. Is she mad about Grant? She already hurt him, and that usually makes her feel better. Maybe me complaining about visiting Rachel? I didn't say anything bad about her. Was it that time of the month? I don't remember seeing a box of tampons sitting out. But it was the right time. Deciding that must be it, I just let her be mad at me all day. It's something I'm going to have to get use to, now that I'm married to her.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Cammie yawn. She usually doesn't get tired until around 11:00, and it was only 9:00. Maybe she's just really stressed out about something. "Are you tired Gallagher Girl?" I ask her, although I already know the answer.

"No!" She says as she hits me and starts crying. I'm reaching out to rub her back when she pushes my hand away and tells me not to touch her. Now I'm really concerned. She usually doesn't get emotional. Joe and I look at each other when Rachel is trying to calm Cammie down. Joe ended up carrying her back to our room (I would have but my arm is in a sling still). They say good night and leave the room, allowing us to be alone. I rub her back in circles as listen to her breathing. I hear her breathing even out and I know she's asleep. I lay there and wonder what happened to her.

**Can anybody guess what's wrong with Cammie? Probably, but if you want to guess, either review or PM me, don't really care which one.** **Does it seem like my writing is improving or is it staying the same?** **Also do you like the stories with more or less dialogue? I have a tendency to over describe, am I? Or am not including enough detail? Any suggestions will be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Telling Him

** Here's the next chapter. Yay! I've decided to make this more of a story instead of one shots (obviously), but that doesn't mean I might not throw in a few that doesn't belong. I don't own Gallagher Girls. Enjoy!**

** Cammie's PoV**

I stare at the stick in my hands, as a whole new form of nausea sweeps over me. I quickly reach for the other two, all showing the same answer. _Positive._ I was terrified. I knew how Zach felt about having kids. He told me that day on the beach. We haven't talked about it again, even though we really should have before we started doing it. But we're married now; surely he wouldn't leave me because of it. But what if he does? How will I raise a kid on my own and still have a career as a spy? I'm snapped out of this vicious cycle of questions when I hear a knock on the door.

"Cammie, are you ok?" Zach asks, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I respond as I quickly tuck the tests in a box of tampons, knowing Zach won't look in it. "You can come in; I was only brushing my teeth." I continue our conversation while reaching for my tooth brush. He walks in and looks like he is going to ask me something when I see his gaze settle on the box and he looks away. You would think that after going to an all girl's school and dating me for four years he wouldn't be uncomfortable when it comes to my monthly cycle, but no, it still grosses him out.

"Are we gonna go to dinner or what?" He asks me, starting to heads toward the door, not really waiting for me to answer.

"No, I'm not really hungry; I think I will just stay here." I tell him, not wanting to make a big deal about it. Though I'm absolutely famished I don't want to run the risk of getting sick. I know Zach will get worried and I will have to tell him. I know I will have to tell him eventually, but I'm hoping I can postpone it until we get home, that way he doesn't get ticked off and blow up at me while we are here.

He looks at me (like really looks at me) before crossing the room with two strides. He pulls me into a hug and whispers in my "Are you feeling ok? I'm sure the chef made Crème Brule." He says that, and I fight the urge to throw up on him. He kisses my forehead, but I'm pretty sure that was his way of seeing if I have a fever.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just tired." I explain to him, hoping he will leave so I can puke in private.

"If you're sure." He says, slowly walking away, looking like he didn't want to leave me, but his hunger must have won out, because he left the room and joined Bex and Grant. I hear Bex ask Zach where I am, but I'm too busy puking to notice his answer.

Zach comes back right after dinner to check on me. He walks in as I'm throwing up, and he looks really concerned. I try to brush it off as food poisoning for the flu, but he doesn't buy it.

"Gallagher Girl, you can't have food poisoning if you haven't eaten anything." He grabs my arm and helps me up to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I ask him, not wanting to leave the safety of the bathroom.

"To the infirmary." He doesn't give me any options. 'Now's the time to tell him' I think to myself, not wanting a doctor to do a full workup and tell Zach. Not wanting an extra person to know.

"Zach… I already know what's wrong." I start biting my lip as I tell him this. He looks at me, willing me to continue. "I'm… I'm pregnant," I manage to say before breaking down. I was expecting him to yell or just leave me then and there. The last thing, however, I expected him to do is wrap me in a hug and ask what's wrong.

"Cammie, baby, why are you crying? I thought you wanted to have a kid."

"I did. I do. But you said you didn't want one, I thought you were going to be mad," I say in between sobs. He pulls me away from him slightly and looks at me. He wipes my tears away with his thumb and kisses me softly on the mouth.

"I'm not mad. We were 18 when I said that, and I was upset. I didn't really mean it." He explains while engulfing me in a hug. I continue to cry, but this time with relief, and he rubs my back, trying to calm me. I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake the next morning, I'm in bed with Zach's arms still around me.

** I hope you enjoyed. I had trouble writing this one, but I think the next few chapters will be easier to write. Review maybe? I'd really appreciate it!**


	8. Meeting

**I'm sure you have noticed I am trying to fix my story. I"m trying to make the chapters longer, so please be patient. Please review, hope you enjoy.**

"I suppose you know why I called you in here," the director of the C.I.A begins. "We have word that John Williams is meeting with a drug dealer in Spain. Since you spent six months tracking Mr. Williams, I have decided to put you on this case. You and your team leave on Wednesday. "

"But sir, I can't leave. I need to stay here; I need to be with Cammie. Can't you give this assignment to someone else? Some one more qualified, someone with more training, someone who doesn't have a pregnant wife?" I ask him, praying to God he will send someone else, anybody else.

"I'm sorry, Zach, but I'm sending you. You know the most about him. You spent months learning everything you possibly could about this guy. It would be stupid and dangerous to send someone else on this mission."

"It would be stupid and dangerous to send someone who is about to become a father on this mission. I'm going to be too busy worrying about Cammie to focus on this case," I try to reason with him.

"Zach, you were trained by one of the best agents the C.I.A has ever seen. I have faith that you can separate your personal life from your work life. I'm sorry Zach, but you are going on this mission. Hopefully it will only take a couple of weeks, not much can happen in that amount of time, can it?"

"You don't have a wife or kids do you sir?" I ask him, my anger finally starting to break through. "Because if you did then you would know that a lot can happen in the amount of time. It takes a second, a moment for change to happen. I'm sorry sir, but I'm not going," I tell him, making my way towards the doors.

"Agent Goode, if you don't go on this mission… if you walk out of this office… you will be fired!" He yells, trying to threaten me into submission. I turn around slowly, fighting the desire to strangle him. Just stand there, my heart telling me walk out of his office, to get fired, to stay with Cammie, while my brain is telling me to go on the mission, keep my job, to leave Cammie. emCammie needs you, she is scared enough as it is, how will she handle it without you? How will you be able to take care of your family without a job? The director is just staring at me while I'm standing there like an idiot, when a thought occurs to me."You want me to go because I know the most about him?" He nods. "I wasn't the only person who tracked him. I'm not the only person who knows this guy. If I can convince them to go, do I have to go on this mission?"

"Well, I suppose if they know as much about this guy as you do and they agree to go, then I see no harm done. Is this person good, are they trustworthy?"

"Oh, yes. Very good, very trustworthy," I tell him, smirking on the inside, attempting to keep a straight face on the outside.

"Well, I guess you can try to convince them, I need an answer by 7:00 tomorrow morning, though. If they go, you have to or your fired."

"I understand. Goodbye sir." I say before walking out of his office and making plans to meet up with my new best friend.

"I'm so glad you were willing to meet me here," I start telling her.

"Whatever. What did you need Zach?" She snaps at me, while filing her finger nails.

"Oh, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning McHenry?" I ask sarcastically, giving her a fake pout.

"You know, for someone who is asking me to do a favor for them, you aren't starting out so good." She glares at me, "what do you want?"

"You love Cammie, right?" I ask her.

"Of course I do. You know, Goode, it seems like you just keep on getting more and more stupid each time I see you."

I roll my eyes at her. "I know. And I know you don't want to do me favor, so think of it as doing Cammie a favor."

"Just tell me what this favor is already, Zach!" Macey snaps at me, trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"You remember tracking and researching John Williams?" I ask her. "Well, he is meeting with a drug dealer in Spain and the director wants me to go over and arrest him, but that means leaving Cammie. I told him I didn't want to do it, but he threatened to fire me, so I asked if you could go instead, and he said it was fine." I start explaining to her.

"Why don't you want to do it? I thought you love going on missions."

"I do, but I don't want to leave Cammie. She's already terrified, and I can't put her through it. She already thinks I'm going to go M.I.A like her dad did, I've already decided I'm not going, so that means you go or I get fired. And If I ge-" she cuts me off.

"Okay, okay I'll go, just… stop talking, you're upsetting me." She stands up getting ready to leave. "I'll go tell the director."

"Thank you so much McH-… Macey." I give her a small smile./p

"Just take care of Cammie and the baby."

I get home from my meeting with Macey to find Cammie cooking dinner- or more accurately- burning dinner.

"Hey, where were you? You should have been home an hour, Zach."

"What are you trying to make?"

"You're avoiding the question, Zach."

"You're avoiding my question, Cammie."

"Fine, I tried to make Mac &amp; Cheese. Now where were you?"

"Mac &amp; Cheese? You don't even like Mac &amp; Cheese."

"Zach! Answer my question!"

"Fine, I met up with Macey. How did you mess up Mac &amp; Cheese?"

"Well, first I forgot the Cheese, so when I tried to fix it I burnt the Mac. Why did you meet up with Macey?"

"How did you forget the Cheese? It's right there in the name! Without the cheese it's just… Mac."

"You're avoiding my questions again, Zach," she looks at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you… just stop looking at me like that!" She smiles at me before heading out to the living room. She pats her hand on the couch next to her, motioning me to sit there. I sit down and wrap my arm around her, resting my hand on her six month pregnant stomach.

"Well, the director called me into his office for a meeting," I begin telling her.

"What did he want?" She asks me while fidgeting with wedding ring.

"He wanted me to go on a mission. Anyw-"

"What did you say?" She interrupts me again, her eyes filling with tears.

"Cammie, this would be a lot easier to explain if you stop interrupting me. As I was saying, he wanted me to go on a mission to take down a drug dealer and a murderer. I spent a few months tracking and researching this guy, so he wanted me to go since I know the most about this guy. I told him I couldn't, so he threatened to fire me. That's where Macey comes into this. She worked with me on this case, and so I convinced him into letting her replace me on the mission." I finish telling her, but totally not expecting her reaction.

"Why didn't you just go? Now you've put Macey in danger! How could you?" She yells at me before bursting into tears.

"I didn't want to leave you. I thought you would be happy I wasn't going… that I would safe… that I wouldn't have to leave you."

"And what about Macey? What about her safety?" She storms off into our bedroom, locking the door behind her.

I go back to the kitchen to make dinner. My mind is racing with so many questions it feels like my head is about to explode. Why was she so upset about this? I thought she would be happy I got to stay with her… stay with the baby. I know pregnancy does some weird stuff but this is just crazy. This doesn't seem like one of her mood swings. I make her favorite dinner and go to our room.

"Cammie, will you open the door please?" I ask her.

"Why, so you can put another one of my friends in danger?" she snaps angrily at me.

"no… I made your favorite dinner. The doctor said you needed to gain more weight. Come on out and eat please. And will you please tell me why you're so upset about this?"

She opens the door and walks to the kitchen, completly ignoring me. She sits down and takes big bites whenever I motion her to talk.

"Cammie, I didn't want to put Macey in danger, I didn't want to upset you. I just… I just couldn't possibly leave you. You're scared enough as it is. I know you're afraid of me going M.I.A, and I don't want you to worry about me, at least not right now. You just need to worry about yourself and the baby. I'm scared I'm going to go missing too. That's why I got Macey to go on the mission instead of me, and why I'm also trying to get a desk job, so I won't have to leave you anymore. I love you, Cammie, and I love our baby. I am so sorry I upset you." I take a deep breath after I finish saying this and wait for her response.

"I know. It's okay, and I love you and our baby too."

"Seriously! That's all you're going to say. I just- I- you're killing me, you know."

"I know," she laughs and kisses me. Wow, these pregnancy hormones.

**I hope you guys liked this. The Mac &amp; Cheese thing actually happened to me which is why I can't cook until further notice. Please review, it would mean so much!**


	9. Weird feelings

**The next few chapters will follow Cammie and Zach through Cammie's pregnancy. Let me know whether you want it to be a boy or girl, and suggestions for the baby's name. I'm a teen so I don't know much about pregnancy, but I will do my best.**

**Zach's PoV**

Pros &amp; Cons of Morning Sickness (A list by Zachary Goode)

Pro: Suffering from morning sickness means you're having a baby (well maybe not _you_, but a loved one)

Con: It involves puking. A lot of puking.

Pro: It means that you/ a loved one is still pregnant with said baby

Con: You have to either A.)Throwing up or B.) Watch your loved one throw up. Repetitively

Con: One word. Hormones.

"Zach? Do we have any M&amp;M's?"

"No, I threw them away. The last time you had some they made you sick."

"So? Why would you throw them away? You wasted perfectly good M&amp;M's." she says sobbing. I go to hug her and she slaps me and pushes me away. I sigh in annoyance.

"Do you want me to go buy more?" I ask her, trying to get to stop crying. She nods and I kiss her head quickly before grabbing my coat and keys and heading out the door.

I stare at all different M&amp;M's in awe, not aware of how many different types they had. I quickly find the regular ones and grab a few bags. Walking out of the aisle I spot peanut butter M&amp;M's. I grab a pack, not sure whether or not if she could eat these without getting sick. I decide to get a couple of each, not wanting to risk the chance of getting the wrong kind. I also buy a bouquet of lilies (Cammie's favorite flower) to butter her up even more. At the checkout I get some questionable looks from the cashier and the people behind me.

"What did you do?" An elderly man asked me.

"I threw away M&amp;M's" I responded while I reached for my credit card.

"Ah, let me guess, pregnancy hormones." A woman said from behind the man, holding hands with a little boy. "I would tell you it gets easier, but it doesn't. But it's all worth it in the end," she finishes saying and gently pulls her son towards her. I smile a little, but am starting to get really uncomfortable when the cashier hands me my items and I leave.

"Thanks," I say and quickly leave.

When I get back home I walk into the house to find a bawling Cammie. "What's wrong?" I ask as I rush over to her.

"It's just so sad." She sobs, pointing to the TV, which was playing The Titanic.

"If its making you cry, why are you watching it?"

"Because I want to, is something wrong with that?"

"No." I say quickly, not wanting to make her mad. I hand her the bag of M&amp;M's and she stops crying immediately. It's amazing how fast she can go from bawling her eyes out to being perfectly fine.

"Thank you Zach. I love you."

"I love you too. And you," I rub her stomach gently as I say this.

***** A week later*****

"Cameron Morgan, right this way please." Cammie and I follow he nurse into the exam room. "Please remove all clothing from your waist down, the doctor will be here in a few minutes." The nurse informs us before walking out of the room.

"Well ain't she a ray of sunshine," I say sarcastically, earning a laugh from Cammie.

"Be nice. Here hold these." She says in between laughs, tossing me her jeans. She lies down on the exam table and looks up at me. "Are you nervous, Zach?"

"Of course I am. I'm sure everything is going to be fine, though. There is no need to worry." I tell her and kiss the top of her head when the doctor walks in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tom Grey; I will be doing the exam today. Any questions? Good." He says all this so quickly, not giving us any time to respond. He gets the ultrasound ready and squirts the gel on Cammie's stomach, making her gasp slightly as the cold gel shocks her. "Do you guys want to find out the gender of the baby today or are we waiting?"

"We're gonna wait." Cammie tells him, disappointing me slightly, since I really wanted to know what the baby was going to be.

"Ok, the well baby looks fine. The only thing that concerns me is your weight, your about ten pounds under what we expect for this stage of pregnancy. It isn't too big of a deal, but if you don't gain any weight or start losing weight in the next few weeks it could be dangerous to both you and the baby. That's all for today, you can schedule your next appointment at the front desk. Have a great day." He says as he hands us a couple ultrasound pictures and walks out of the room.

"How much of what he said did you actually understand? He was talking faster than Liz talks when she gets excited by something." Cammie asks me while getting dressed.

"Not much, just that you are under weight. I told you that you were too skinny." I semi-scold her before helping her put her shoes and coat on.

"Whatever," she mumbles and rolls her eyes. "Since we are already over here, do you think we can stop by the academy and see my mom?" she asks me, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not. I really hope our kid doesn't inherit your puppy dog eyes, you know I can't say no to those."

"I hope they don't inherit your smirk." She says as she walks out of the room.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." I tell her giving her my infamous smirk behind her back.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" She hollers over her shoulder without even looking. It's like she is psychic or something.

*****Two days later*****

Pros and Cons of Being Me (A list by Zachary Goode)

Pro: I'm married to the wonderful Cammie Morgan

Con: My wife is spy, which means I never know if I will see her again whenever she leaves my sight

Pro: My wife is pregnant, so for the time being, I know she is safe

Con: My wife is pregnant, which means I never really know what kind of mood she will be in

Pro: My wife is pregnant, which is an all around good (e) thing.

There are so many words that could describe how I feel. Content, blissful, overjoyed, elated, yet terrified. I'm ecstatic, don't get me wrong, but so many things could go wrong. There is the 'something could hurt/kill Cammie' fear. Then there's the 'something could hurt/kill the baby's concern, the 'I could be the worst father in history' and the 'my mother was the spawn of Satan, she's dead now and someone will have replaced her and might be after us right now' problem. Also the 'what if my son/daughter doesn't want to be a spy' panic, and finally the 'what if I go M.I.A and am gone for their childhood and/or their adult lives worry. Now I might be over exaggerating a bit, but all of those things could seriously happen!

But last week at the doctor's appointment I heard the baby's heartbeat, and even got to see a picture of the baby. Also, today I felt the baby kick for the first time. According to Cammie, the baby has been kicking for a while, but not strong enough for me to feel it. And with those few things, I realized that everything will be ok. I will love my child and will do everything in my power to make sure no one ever hurts my family.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	10. Names

**Ok, this is going to be a short chapter, sorry about that. Please, please, please review. It would mean so much to me if you did. Enjoy!**

"Gallagher Girl, this would be a lot easier if we knew if it was a boy or girl.," I complain to her as I stare at all the aisles of baby stuff.

"That's why they make gender neutral stuff, Zach. Anyways, we are just here for the basic necessities- a crib and changing table. We can choose paint and clothing later."

"But wouldn't it make sense to paint before putting together the big, heavy items?" I ask, proud to be a step ahead of Cammie.

"Who said you were putting them together today?" She smirks and crosses her arms.

"You know you're smirk is very annoying," I tell her before turning around and looking for a crib.

"My smirk?"

"Yes, your smirk. Where did you learn that anyways?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Hmm, must've been Josh."

"Ouch. Are you trying to hurt me, Gallagher Girl?" I wince and smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zach," she says, trying to sound innocent.

"Sure you don't. Oh, my God, that is so cute! Can we get it Cammie, can we?" I ask her, my voice getting higher and higher.

"Wow, really Zach?" Cammie laughs at me while adding the stuffed panda to the cart.

"And they said that this shopping trip would suck."

"Who said that?" Cammie asks me, her laughter dying quickly.

"I don't know, but someone in the world just said 'you know this shopping trip is gonna suck' and then someone else told them 'I know, but you have to go anyways' and then-"

"Ok, I get it Zach. Now we just need to choose a name." She starts laughing again. I smile at her, glad I can still make her laugh. I thought these days were done when the Circle started chasing her, and I've never been so happy to be so wrong.

*Later that day*

"Zach, I really like the name Madelyn for a girl." Cammie tells me for the fourth time today.

"Yeah, I know you do. It just doesn't sound good with the middle name we picked. I like the name Isabella. Isabella Morgan Goode sounds good to me."

"How about we change the middle name with Madelyn. We could go with Madelyn Lee or… Oh I know! We could use Madelyn Rose. I like that. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Or we could name her Morgan. Morgan Anne Goode," I suggest.

"Zach, that's my middle name. Won't that be weird?"

"No, it won't be weird. That's my favorite name so far." I tell her as I kiss her.

"Well now we need names if it is a boy. Since you are the master of baby names, why don't you start?" She looks at me and waits for me to say something.

"I like Morgan for a boy too."

"Morgan Joseph?" Cammie suggests.

"Morgan Joseph. I like that. What about Noah Matthew?"

"That's a good one too. What about Jace. Jace Matthew?"

"Now all we have to do is choose a name. Well, that and have the baby, of course."

"We? We have to have the baby? I believe that part is all me."Cammie laughs while saying this.

"Yeah, but I'll be with you the entire time."

"You promise?" She asks me.

"I promise," I kiss her again.

"And you promise you won't let me cave and get pain medicine?"

"Well…"

"Zach, promise me you won't me get pain medicine."

"Fine. I promise I will make you suffer and I won't let you have any pain medicine." I say reluctantly.

"Thank you. I love you Zach."

"I love you too, Cammie." I kiss her stomach, "And I love you. No matter how much pain and discomfort you cause your mommy."

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please go to my profile and vote for you favorite name. Please review! Thanks for reading! The names are Noah Matthew, Morgan Joseph, Jace Matthew, Isabella Morgan, Morgan Anne and Madelyn Rose. Please tell me your favorite. **


	11. It's late and I'm Scared

"You don't want to mess with me Zach," Cammie snaps at me angrily.

"Oh, but messing with you is so much fun," I say as I walk behind her to rub her back.

"Zach, do you really want to tick of a nine month pregnant lady?"

"Well maybe if I made you mad enough it will the baby come," I suggest.

"Zach, this baby is four days late. We have tried everything to get labor to start and nothing is working. I don't really think ticking me off will induce labor."

"Well, we didn't try everything," I wink at her. She just rolls her eyes at me and goes to sit down.

*4 hours later*  
"Are you laughing at this?" I ask Cammie incredulously .

"Yeah. I don't know why. It's not supposed to be funny, I just can't stop laughing." She tells me while catching her breath./p

"Cammie, the Titanic just sunk and you're laughing."

"I know, I'm sorry. Here rub my feet."

"Of course. Have you made up your mind about the names yet?" I ask her while massaging her feet.

"No, I think we should wait until after the baby is born to choose the name. That way we can see which name fits best on him or her." She explains.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I say so."

"Then so it shall be."

"You're an idiot, Zach. You know that, right?" She giggles and quickly grabs my hand and places it on her stomach.

"Aw, the baby's still kicking, huh?"

"Duh, why would it stop kicking me?"

"I don't know, I just figured… I don't know."

"Again, idiot."

"You know, maybe if you stopped insulting me the baby would come."

"I doubt it."

I lean down next to stomach and whisper "Don't you wanna come meet your mommy and daddy?" I kiss where I felt the baby kicked last.

"This baby has already met me. This baby has been living inside of me for the past nine months. It has kicked every inch of me it possibly could."

"It? So now our baby is an 'it'? I was expecting it to either be a boy or a girl, I don't think I ever expected it to be an it."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Cammie says sarcastically. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah, let's go," I say as I stand up and help her get to our room.

"Aren't you going to help me?" She asks me when we get to the bedroom."

Help you with what?"

"I can't put my pajama bottoms on. And don't you dare laugh, this is your fault."

"My fault? I believe it takes two for this to happen," I laugh while helping her, she punches my shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" I ask Cammie while rubbing my shoulder.

"You laughed. This isn't funny. I'm ready for this baby to come."

"Well, we could try somethi-"

"Zach! We aren't going to do 'it' while I'm nine months pregnant. I'm sorry, but it ain't happening."

"But we haven't had sex in forever!" I whine to her.

"Zach, it has been two months. Stop complaining or I will make sure it never happens again!" When Cammie says this I shut up quickly.

"Let's just go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be the day." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

"You said that last night and the night before that and every night the past two weeks, and the baby hasn't come yet. I think your jinxing it."

"Okay, maybe the baby won't come tomorrow."

"Zach!"

"What! You said I was jinxing it so I tried to un-jinx it."

"Well now we know the baby isn't coming tomorrow."

"Why are you so upset about that? I love you when you're pregnant." I kiss her again.

"And you don't love me when I'm not pregnant? She asks, smirking."I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say that.""You've lost me." I tell her, making her laugh.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Zach."

"Fine, good night. I love you," I say as I kiss her, "and you," I kiss her stomach. When I look back up at Cammie I see that she is already asleep.

***2 hours later. Cammie's POV***

I wake up just after midnight feeling very uncomfortable. I contemplate whether I should wake Zach or not. Deciding not to worry him, I try to fall back to sleep. I'm just about to fall back asleep when I feel the pain again. I get up and leave the room, that way I won't disturb Zach. I walk around the house for a while before Zach wakes up.

"Why aren't you in bed," I hear him ask as he walks up behind me.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I ask him, but he just stares at me until I answer. I don't want to worry him, so I come up a lie. "I wasn't tired and I didn't want to wake you up," I explain, but I can tell he doesn't buy it. "Now, why aren't you in bed?"

"Well, when I woke up I found my heavily pregnant wife was missing, had a mini-heart attack and then came to find you." He wraps me in a hug and kisses my cheek. The extra pressure against my stomach that he is adding (without knowing it, of course) is quite painful. I would tell him but I don't want to worry him. Yet. "Cammie, I know what's going on."/p

"You do, how?"

"Because you were extremely tired when we went to bed, and you winced when I hugged you. And I'm a spy. A pretty good (e) one, if I may say so myself." I see that he smirks at me before I double over in pain.

***2 hours later***

"Cammie, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital yet?" Zach asks me again (for the nineteenth time in two hours, I've been keeping track).

"Zach, I told you I will let you know when I'm ready to go." I snap at him while walking laps around the living room.

"Well, can I at least call your mom or Joe?"

"Why?"

Because they've been through this before. Well, not Joe but he was there when you were born so maybe they can help you."

"Can they do this for me?" I glare at him during a particularly painful contraction.

"No, but th-"

"No, Zach! They can't do anything to help me so why wake them up at two in the morning." I have to stop talking to focus on breathing through my contraction.

"All right, it's time to get to the hospital. Come on, let's go." He ushers me towards the door.

"Zach, I don't want to go yet." I whine to him when he starts the car.

"I don't care. It's time you get to the hospital. I don't want to have to deliver the baby."

***At hospital Zach's POV***

"You're doing great," I tell Cammie during a strong contraction.

"It hurts so bad," she whimpers before squeezing the life out of my hand as another contraction hits. "Make it stop, Zach."

"I can't make it stop, baby. I would if I could. I would do all of this for you." I brush my hand over her head and kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I really hate you for doing this to me." She snaps at me through clenched teeth.

"I know you do. Just keep breathing."

"I am, what do you expect it to do?

"All right, Cameron, it's time to start pushing," the doctor announces. "Push on three. Ready, one, two, three."

Cammie grips my hand so hard it forces me to grab the edge of the hospital bed to brace myself. What seems like hours later (it was half an hour, actually) a cry rings out. Only one cry. We hear nurses and doctors hollering to one another.

"Zach, what's going on? What's wrong with our baby?" Cammie cries out.

"I don't know. Try to calm down; I'm sure it's nothing." I try to soothe her.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Our baby just got rushed out of the room and you tell me to calm down! Why don't you care about the baby?" Cammie continues sobbing.

"Cammie, I do care about the baby! I just think that you need to calm down." The doctors and nurses all rush out of the room. All expect one.

"You know, you're husband is right, you really should calm down." She stops talking when a machine connected to Cammie starts beeping and the white sheets turn red. She presses a button on the wall and within seconds' doctors and nurses' flood in the room and take Cammie to surgery. I'm left staring in horror at what use to be snow white sheet, now covered in Cammie's blood.

I sit down and suddenly find it hard to breath. I don't know how long I sit there before someone walks in. It's Joe. I just break down sobbing (something I haven't done since I was seven and my mom told me I wasn't allowed to see Joe ever again). He walks up to me and wraps me in a hug. I sob into his shirt, covering it with tears. I'm not sure what I'm crying about more, my wife who was bleeding to death, or my baby who wasn't breathing. But I guess it doesn't matter which one was hurting me more, it felt like my chest was being shredded into a million pieces. I fall asleep at some point , because I wake up to someone saying my name.

"Mr. Goode, Mr. Goode, are you awake?" I hear a nurse ask me.

"Huh, what? Yeah, yeah I'm awake." I respond, groggy and confused./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I just wanted to let you know that your daughter made it through surgery just fine. One of her lungs collapsed and the other lung was partially collapsed. She is very lucky."

"Ok that's good. That's good, right?"

It's great."

"What about my wife? Do you know anything about Cammie- Cameron?" I ask her.

"Well, your wife lost a lot of blood and something tore during labor. We fixed it during surgery and gave her a blood transfusion, and she seems to be doing well. We are going to keep her in the I.C.U. for a while, just so we can keep a close eye on her. Would you like to see either of them?"

"Um… are either of them awake?"

"Your daughter is. Follow me." I follow her to see my daughter. "Did you and your wife choose a name? If you guys did then you could fill the birth certificate out. If you guys didn't don't rush."

"Yes, we decided on a name. Can I fill the certificate out right now?" I ask her, and she leaves me alone with my daughter. "Hi there baby girl. I'm your daddy. I'm sorry you haven't met your mommy yet. She was hurt, just like you. I know when you are both better you guys will get along great together." I whisper to her. She is in a glass container with an I.V. and a breathing mask. It obscures my view of her, but if she looks anything like Cammie I know she will be beautiful.

"Here you go Mr. Goode." I begin filling the birth certificate out. I guess I shouldn't have said that we had already chosen a name. I decide to do what Cammie wanted- figure out which name fits her best. I stare at her for a while, imagining what she might be like she is older. I finally decide on a name when the nurse comes back and lets me know that Cammie woke up and takes me to see her. She leaves the room to allow us to be by ourselves.

Zach, what happened to our baby?" she sounds and looks like she might start crying again.

"She's fine. She's better than fine now. Her lungs collapsed." I inform her.

"She? It's a girl? We have a daughter?" She asks me excitingly.

"Yeah. She's perfect and beautiful, just like you." She blushes and I kiss her on the lips.

"Zach, did you choose a name?"

"I was thinking about Morgan. She looks like a Morgan. Morgan Anne Goode."

"She does? I wish I could see her, I wanna see her. When do you think I can see her?"

"Soon. I think she wants to see you too."

"Did you tell my mom? What about Bex, Macey and Liz? Do you think they will like her name?"

"I've told your mom and Joe but no one else. And if they don't like her name it doesn't matter. We love her name, so that's her name." I tell her determinedly.

I love you, Zach."

"I love you too, Cammie. I'm really glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." I see she is asleep again. I lie down next to her, and soon I am drifting to sleep.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. AN

p style="text-align: left;"I'm so sorry! But instead of apologizing profusely, I will tell you why I haven't updated. I have run out of ideas. Seriously, nothing is happening in my head. And so I am begging you, give me suggestions. The more suggestions I receive, the more chapters I will write and it will probably happen a lot quicker. I am currently working on a chapter when they are in Kabul, it it isn't turning out well. So I will ask you again, please give me ideas. Sorry for any typos, I am writing this off of my iPad. /p 


	13. AN Need Help

I'm suffering from major writers block, I really need help coming up with ideas. My mind is completely blank, so if I don't receive some help it will be a long time before any update is made. I'm sorry for this taking so long, but I'm very busy right now; I'm about to start high school and I'm on the High School Student Council so J don't have a ton of free time anyways, but I haven't forgotten about the story, I do plan on continuing it when I can think of something. Please give me any ideas you have, even if thy aren't the best, I really need them and J would appreciate it. Either PM me or review your suggestions, thanks!


End file.
